Thoughts
by silverpenguin221
Summary: What the Gold Saints think about Shaka.


**A/N- I was feeling kind of bored today, so I decided to write this fanfic. I guess it came to me when I was watching Hades arc again yesterday, and the idea wouldn't leave my brain. Also, I felt I needed to try and test out my style a little more. This is basically a story on how the other Gold Saints view Shaka. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Aries Mu-Eyes_

Shaka… Your eyes are usually closed.

You never looked at me with open eyes, even though you would 'look' at me in other ways.

I know you opened your eyes once, but that was only because you were fighting Ikki. And that was for such a short while. Not enough time to see the world…

But in the Twin Sala garden… I felt your eyes open, and the enormous cosmos behind it erupt.

And when I felt you leave this world… I knew your eyes were still open.

You were fulfilled when you died. Because you could finally see the world you longed to see. Maybe you thought it was beautiful, maybe you thought it wasn't.

But what really hurt me… It cost your death to do what everyone else takes for granted.

.

.

.

_Taurus Aldebaran- Human_

You were always the silent one. The calm one, the most powerful one. The one who could defeat Specters while sitting down. The one that is closest to the gods. I sometimes wonder if we all overestimate you, though. No one can be that powerful and still remain… Sane, like you are.

After all, you still bleed when you are hurt.

You still have emotions in your heart.

You still love.

So maybe we all do overestimate you after all.

Because in the long run, you're still a human.

.

.

.

_Gemini Saga- Smile_

I've never seen you smile.

In fact, I've heard rumours that you have never smiled in your life.

But I don't think this is true, as I heard you and Mu talking one day, and then you chuckled. You must've smiled at least slightly then. I wanted so badly to see, but I wasn't ready to disturb you two.

So imagine how I felt when you smiled at your death. When we, betrayers of Athena, killed you.

I was so torn up…

I never wanted to see that smile on your face at your death.

I wanted to see it when we, the Gold Saints, were together, as a family again.

So I hope that when we are reunited in the Underworld, I could see your smile again.

This time, for the right reasons.

.

.

.

_Cancer Deathmask- True Self_

Psh. You were 'special', they said. You were 'powerful'. Were you really that powerful?

If you ask me, you aren't that powerful. You just go along with it because you're hiding your true self.

Your cosmos is exceptionally strong, I admit that. But I think you just strengthened it to hide yourself better.

You probably don't like hiding your true self. I don't even know _why_ you hid it. Maybe your true self is cowardly, crazy, or girlish, or something you don't want us to see.

Or maybe because of something horrific that happened, you had to hide your true self. Maybe.

…Heh. I guess I'm alike to the so called man closest to gods then.

What an honour.

.

.

.

_Leo Aiolia- Rage_

Rage. That was the emotion I felt as I felt your cosmos diminish and eventually fade.

I punched the wall out of rage.

I attacked Saga, Camus and Shura out of rage.

…Have you ever felt rage?

If you have… Well, good.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that…

If you felt rage, it means you have emotions.

You aren't actually…. The man closest to god.

You are just one of us. A Gold Saint.

.

.

.

_Libra Dohko- Defence_

The Libra weapons. 12 of them. One equipped to each Gold Saint. But no one knows which weapon will choose who.

I wonder which one you would get, Shaka.

The Libra Sword is one of the more powerful ones. Maybe you would get that. You are one of the strongest Gold Saints, after all.

However…

Maybe you will get a weapon that has more of a defensive property.

Because the powerful always falls.

I'm not saying you're a coward. I'm just stating that what I have learnt in the years of my living- the powerful are usually bought down somehow.

The powerful sometimes have to throw up a defence. Everyone always wants to defeat the powerful.

And Shaka… In case you haven't understood me yet… You _are_ one of the powerful.

And none of us want you to fall.

.

.

.

_Scorpio Milo- Pain_

Shaka… You've always been the quietest of us. That's why a lot of people skirt around you. But to me, the quietest people contain the most pain. The reason they're quiet is because they think if they speak, people will be able to tell they are in pain.

I think you are in pain, Shaka.

You've never spoken of your family. Never spoken of your childhood.

Most people think that my Scarlet Needle only inflicts physical torture. The ones who have felt it know differently.

Scarlet Needle arouses deep, personal pain, as well as physical pain.

It doesn't work on everyone, though. Only on the ones who try to hide they are in pain.

I admit that I have thought about trying to Scarlet Needle myself to see what pain I would feel.

But Shaka… The real question is… If I hit you with Scarlet Needle… What would you feel?

.

.

.

_Sagittarius Aiolos- Nicknames_

The Golden Archer, they call me. Every one of us have nicknames. Camus' is Ice Cube, for some reason, but it's still a nickname.

Your nickname… 'The Man Closest to God'. Do you actually like that name?

If I were you, I wouldn't.

If I were called that, I would feel insecure. I would feel like I have to live up to that name, all the time. I would have to act all powerful. I would hate that.

…Do you think like me, Shaka?

Maybe you do. And maybe that's how you feel right now.

But you can't pull together your courage. You are too afraid to change what everyone has already deemed you. You can only go along with what people say.

Of course, this is just a theory. I may be completely wrong.

But if it is true…

Well, I can't blame you for not saying anything. The world can be pretty demanding, after all.

I guess you are shielded from something by closing your eyes, then.

.

.

.

_Capricorn Shura- Personality_

When I first stepped into the Twin Sala garden…

Well, that was right before we were going to kill you.

Before that, I would always wonder what it looked like. I thought, maybe it was a reflection of your personality.

Then I thought, what is your personality? Because to be truthful, I had no idea.

Of course I knew your _outside_ personality. Quiet, calm, always thinks before he speaks. Sometimes annoying when talking in philosophical terms. One of the strongest Gold Saints. But I don't know your _real_ personality.

Everyone hides their real personality. They only show it to certain people. And although I am not always the one who gets to see their real personality, I can tell by looking at their interactions with other people.

Deathmask isn't actually a sadistic bastard, he has a big heart. Milo is intelligent underneath his fighting exterior.

But you… I never could read you. You never interacted with anyone much.

It annoyed me.

But then, when you died, in the Twin Sala garden, I finally saw it.

You never wanted to be powerful.

You are just a man. Not a godly figure, a man. A man who was loyal to his goddess to the end. A man with a pure heart.

And that is my newfound opinion of you, Shaka.

.

.

.

_Aquarius Camus- Description_

Ice. They say I can be summed up with the word ice, because I'm literally and figuratively that, apparently. Another example is Aiolia. He can be summed up as lion, for having the lion's rage and heart. Also he's of the Leo constellation.

In fact, I think all of us have one of those describe words.

Apart from you.

No one knows what to call you, not even me. We just call you… Shaka.

You are calm, quiet, peaceful. Yet you contain a lot of power.

When you fight, you become a demon that always wins.

How would one describe that?

You are an enigma. No one knows how to describe you in one word.

Oh wait. Enigma. That is the perfect word to describe you, Shaka.

.

.

.

_Pisces Aphrodite- Beauty_

They say I am the most beautiful of all the saints.

It's true.

Although I am the most beautiful, I have always had a strong contender.

You, Shaka.

People just don't notice it because you hide yourself away all the time.

In fact, if you wanted to, I bet you could become prettier than me.

Not only is your cosmos strong, but you have all the traits needed to become beautiful.

To be truthful, I think that's why I was awkward around you. Because one day, if you tried, you may become the most beautiful of the saints, not me.

But I aim to be beautiful because it gives me power. It's a long story, and I'm not going to bother you with that now.

Is there a reason why you won't flaunt your natural beauty, though?

After all, there is a reason to everything.

I'm just wondering about yours.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading guys! Oh and, before I forget, I have to thank one of my friends helping me with the whole fic. It would've had a crappier fic in general if she didn't help, so thanks for everything. Think of it as a present for you to like Shaka more, :P. Anyway, please R&amp;R!**


End file.
